Where My Demons Hide
by saamiiieexbaabee
Summary: Jacob Black and Kai Lahote have always hated each other but after Kai shifts and is forced to join Sam's pack they must put aside their differences and work together. However neither thought they'd fall in love with the person they once hated.


Where My Demons Hide

Summary: Jacob Black and Kai Lahote have always hated each other but after Kai shifts and is forced to join Sam's pack they must put aside their differences and work together. However neither thought they'd fall in love with the person they once hated.

Chapter One

I hadn't expected anybody to like me when my mom dumped me on the reservation to spend the rest of my teenaged years with my estranged half brother and his mother. I was used to being the outsider due to my mixed heritage. It was hard enough being half black in a mainly white suburb in California but in a Quileute reservation it was even worse. I wasn't stereotyped like back home but I was seen as a mongrel so to speak.

I hadn't meant to happen. I was the result of a ripped condom and a hell of a lot of beers back when my mom was in high school in Seattle. My 'dad' Nathaniel Lahote was a college student and my mom was completely smitten with the guy and after one drunken night she ended up with me nine months later instead of her diploma. Nathaniel ran back to LaPush the moment he found out and ended up getting another girl pregnant six months before I was born resulting in the birth of my half brother, Paul Lahote and due to their traditions he was forced to marry her. The marriage ended in divorce after Kayla Lahote had had enough of being Nathaniel's punching bag. He left LaPush shorty after and I haven't heard from him since, not that I heard from him much anyways.

But that's not what ended up with me living with my step-mother and half brother. I guess a few run ins with the law and a few too many days in court took a toil on my moms patients and after having enough she shipped me half way across America which is where I've been since I was sixteen and now at eighteen I was more than used to being alone. The Quileute's were hardly the most welcoming of people except for Kayla. Even my own brother had turned up his nose at me the day I arrived. Since then Paul and I have hardly seen eye to eye. He and his group of friends are the bane of my existence and they hardly made my first year in this place the most enjoyable. I ended up getting expelled from the LaPush high school due to the amount of fights I ended up in. Now I am hardly a push over at 6ft2, with a footballers build and after hanging out in some rough places back home it's safe to say that I can handle myself in a fight and with a pride like mine it's hard to walk away after being punch in the face.

So I was forced to move to Forks high. Not that I complained much. I was excepted more there then back in LaPush. I joined the boxing team and the football team. I even made some friends but that's where more problems started.

I had managed to befriend a girl named Bella who happened to be the object of affections of one of the guys Paul happened to be friends with which only made my time in LaPush ten times harder. The past five months I've done everything and anything to avoid Paul and his gang of dickheads but that only seemed to anger them more as I hung out mainly with Bella and her boyfriend Edward.

It seems that I can't win with the people of the LaPush reservation. I'll always be an outsider.

I sighed as I rolled over onto my back. I listened to the sound on the rain hit my bedroom window while my alarm clock sounded on my bedside table. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and shut off the contraption that daily disturbed my beloved sleep.

It was Monday and that meant school. I didn't hate school. Hell I loved it compared to what I endured at the reservation high school. Now I'm far from a wimp but even the toughest of guys still have feelings and the constant beatings for no reason, especially from my own brother hurt me bad hence why Forks high school was the heaven to my hell. But it was still school.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower as I got ready for the day. I turned to the mirror and smiled at my reflection. Now I had to admit I was a good looking guy. I had perfectly smooth milk chocolate skin with almost black eyes and shoulder length curly hair which I often kept in two French plaits to avoid hassle. I knew I was good looking, all the girls new it and so did the guys. But they knew not to mess with my pretty face. I had a reputation for being violent and prone to fighting which was true but it wasn't always my fault. It seemed a short fuse ran in my family.

After brushing my teeth, I jumped in the shower before getting dressed and proceeding downstairs. My stepmother Kayla smiled at me as I entered the kitchen. My brother Paul was already at the table with his 'friends' Jared Cameron and him. The one person in the world I'd be happy to see six feet under. Jacob Black.

Kayla kissed my cheek as I came into arms reach. "Morning Kai, sleep well?"

I nodded. I always avoided conversation while Paul and his friends where in the house. So did they. But it was only out of respect for Kayla. As soon as I and they would leave they'd try anything to whined me up.

"Good, Bella called this morning.." I watched from the corner of my eye as Jacob tenses up at the mention of Bella's name. He hated the fact we were friends and the fact it played with him so much made me smirk.

"She said she'll be here at 8." Kayla continued as she poured me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Kayla." I turned to the clock and smiled a car horn was heard from the distance. Bella was on time as usual. "See you later Kay." I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek and picked up my bag only to be followed by Paul and his lackeys.

"Morning Bella." I waved as I jogged over to her bright orange truck. She smiled and waved back before sending Jacob a tiny smile which was laced with pity due to her not beings able to return his feeling for her. I laughed.

"What's so funny half-breed?" I heard from behind me.

I turned and leaned against Bella's truck. "Nothing Jacob. Just observing."

"Well how about you stop observing and get the hell off our land?!" He spat back.

I grabbed Bella's car door and pulled it open. "Gladly." I glared at him before jumping into the passenger seat. Bella shook her head at Jacob before pulling out of the Lahote's small drive way.

"You okay?" She asked as she drove her banged up truck back towards forks. "I'm fine." I mumbled as I stared out the window. Bells didn't press as she knew she wouldn't get an answer out of me. I wasn't very good at talking about my feelings let alone admitting to her how much Jacob Black got under my skin. He really was a throne in my side. I hated him with every fiber in my body and probably always would.

School was uneventful as per usual. I enjoyed days when nothing happened. Back in LaPush I was constantly watching over my shoulder but in Forks I was happy to have boring days once in awhile. After school, Edward dropped me off at the boarder of LaPush and Forks. Like me, he didn't get on with Paul and his lackeys and found it his best interest to avoid the Quilette lands. After thanking him I walked towards the beach for my run. I had made it a habit to run laps on the first beach to keep in shape for football and boxing as well as doing various exercises while I was there.

It wasn't one of those rare sunny days but it was nice for Washington weather. It wasn't raining but the typical grey Forks clouds covered the sky as I walked onto the beach and proceeded to remove my shirt. I had left my bags at school before leaving. I took a few deep breathes before starting my run. I enjoyed running. I always had. Which had come in handy when running from the police but it failed to help me escape. It just got me into more trouble.

I ran for almost an hour before I ran into them. I slowed down as they walked onto the beach a few yards in front of me. I could of turned around and ran the other way but I knew they had already seen me and would of chased me so I kept running. Hoping today would be the day they left me be.

I slowed down as I got closer to the group of boys who caused me so much trouble. Their "leader" Sam smirked as I came into view. Sam was a few years older then the rest of us and was treated like a God among the Quileute community.

"Well well," Sam smirked as I found myself a foot away from him and his little groupies. Jared and Paul followed Sam's every move while Jacob and his two buddies, Quil and Embry, waited not too far behind.

"If it isn't our favourite half-breed" Sam chuckled as he circled me. Though no one liked to admit it, except him, Sam had wanted me in his bed since the day I arrived in LaPush. He had made it blatantly obvious to everyone even his fiancé Emily which only caused more problems for me. Emily hated my guts because of it which added another Quileute to my long list of people who hated me and would be happy to see me leave LaPush.

I glared at Sam as he stood in front of me. "Piss off Sam." Sam laughed before stepping out of the way and letting Paul take a swing at me. He hit me dead on my jaw causing my face to swing to the left. I cursed under my breath as I felt my lip bleed down my lip.

Sam smiled as he touched my face gently and looked me in the eyes. He changed from the sick twisted bastard to caring Sam as he creased my cheek. "I can make them stop you know Kai. All you have to do is say yes."

I growled. Since the beatings started Sam ha always come to me with the same proposition. He would call them off as long as I became his live-in whore. I said no then and continued to say no. Never had I ever thought being with Sam would bring me anything but pain.

"You already no my answer Sam." I spat as I pushed his hand from my face and began to walk away.

Before I could get very far Sam grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against his chest. I tried to shove him off but Sam was one of the biggest guy on the reservation and even though I wasn't the smallest I knew I had no hope in getting out of Sam's death grip. He chuckled again, his time his mouth was pushed against my ear as he inhaled my scent. "Come on, aren't you tried of getting your ass kicked when you could make it stop by getting your ass fucked instead" he laughed.

With that I threw back my head causing it to collide with Sam's nose. He stepped back in shock, releasing me from his hold as he grabbed his now broke and bleed nose. I smiled but it was short lived. Jared and Paul grabbed both of my arms behind my back before I could make a clean get away.

Sam spat the blood that ran into his mouth onto the floor as he stalked towards me. I glared at him as he punched me in the chest causing me to fall forward.

Sam knelt down in front of me as I tried to catch my breathe. "You'll come sooner or later Kai. You're a no good whore, just like your mother."

I growled but it didn't sound like me. It sound like a wolf. Sam seemed taken back for a moment but it lasted for two seconds before the smirk reformed on his face as he stood up. "Jacob, make sure our little half breed gets it good this time. But not the face. I like him pretty." He laughed.

After he spoke he retreated the way they came as Jacob stood above me. Before I got a chance to smart mouth him, he and the rest of the guys started stomping me out, following Sam's orders by avoiding my face. I groaned in pain as I tried to protect my ribs but it was useless. I knew I was going to walk away from this attack with a fracture.

"Stop!"

My vision blurred as pain ran through my body. I tired to look up but found myself unable to move. The kicking and stomping had stopped but the crippling pain hadn't.

"Go away Seth, this doesn't concern you!" Paul spat as the young Clearwater ran onto the beach.

"You guys can't do this!" He shouted as he stood in front of my attackers and half brother. Paul growled and shoved him out of the way.

Seth whimpered as he hit the sand. Paul glared at him. "Don't ever do that again" he snarled.

The pain continued to flow through my vains but somehow I found my voice. "Leave him alone!" I shouted as the pain exploded inside of me. I cried as I felt every bone in my body break and re a line. I tried to scream but all I could hear was the sound of a wolf howling in pain.. And then it was gone.

The pain disappeared.

I took in a deep breathe as I stood up. Paul and his lackeys stared at me with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. "What?" I asked only for no sound to come out my mouth. "He's one of us" I heard Seth whisper as he got to his feet.

I gave him a confused look. I wasn't one of them. I was an outsider.

"He's a shifter. Like us!" He exclaimed. Paul snapped "I can see that Seth!" I growled again but this time it didn't come from my mouth but a wolves.

"What's going on?" I cried but instead of it being said outside my head a whimper came from my mouth. Seth gingerly came towards me. "Kai, I need you to stay very calm." I have him another look of confusion.

"Look at your feet." he said calmly as he gestured to the floor. I sighed as I slowly looked to the floor and where I excepted to see my feet. I saw paws.

That's when I blacked out.

To be continued..


End file.
